runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Reldo/Dialogue
Normal conversation *'Player:' Hello *'Reldo:' Hello stranger **I'm in search of a quest player has not begun Shield of Arrav ***(See below dialogue- During Shield of Arrav) **Do you have anything to trade? ***'Player:' Do you have anything to trade? ***'Reldo:' No, sorry. I'm not the trading type ***'Player:' ah well **What do you do? ***'Player:' What do you do? ***'Reldo:' I'm the palace librarian ***'Player:' Ah that's why you're in the library then ***'Reldo:' Yes ***'Reldo:' Though I might be in here even if I didn't work here ***'Reldo:' I like reading During The Knight's Sword *Do you have anything to trade? ** (See dialogue above) *What do you do? ** (See dialogue above) * What do you know about the Imcando dwarves? ** Player: What do you know about the Imcando dwarves? ** Reldo: The Imcando Dwarves, you say? ** Reldo: They were the world's most skilled smiths about a hundred years ago ** Reldo: They used secret knowledge ** Reldo: Which they passed down from generation to generation ** Reldo: Unfortunatly about a century ago the once thriving ** Reldo: Was wiped out during the barbarian invasions of that time ** Player: So are there any Imcando left at all? ** Reldo: A few of them survived ** Reldo: But with the bulk of their population destroyed ** Reldo: Their numbers have dwindled even further ** Reldo: Last I knew there were a couple living in Asgarnia ** Reldo: Near the cliffs on the Asgarnian southern peninsula ** Reldo: They tend to keep to themselves ** Reldo: They don't tend to tell people that they're the descendants of the Imcando ** Reldo: Which is why people think that the tribe has died out totally ** Reldo: you may have more luck talking to them if you bring them some red berry pie ** Reldo: They really like red berry pie ** (Dialogue ends) During Shield of Arrav Before searching for the Book (Shield of Arrav) * (See above dialogue- normal conversation) ** I'm in search of a quest *** Player: I'm in search of a quest ***'Reldo:' I don't think there's any here ***'Reldo:' Let me think actually ***'Reldo:' If you look in a book ***'Reldo:' called the shield of Arrav ***'Reldo:' You'll find a quest in there ***'Reldo:' I'm not sure where the book is mind you ***'Reldo:' I'm sure it's somewhere in here ***'Player:' Thankyou ***(Searching bookcase will now provide the Book) After searching for the Book (Shield of Arrav) * Player: OK I've read the book * Player: Do you know where I can find the Phoenix Gang * Reldo: No I don't * Reldo: I think I know someone who will though * Reldo: Talk to Baraek, the fur trader in the market place * Reldo: I've heard he has connections with the Phoenix Gang * Player: Thanks, I'll try that * (Quest start) After player has talked with Baraek (Goes back to normal conversation) Category:Quest dialogues Category:Shield of Arrav Category:The Knight's Sword